A traditional display device involves that: sub-pixels of three colors, namely red, green and blue (RGB), are combined to form a pixel for display. In actual application, the resolution of a display device can be improved by increasing the pixels per inch (PPI) of the display device. Currently, RG/BG is the most commonly used pixel arrangement mode using less sub-pixels for achieving high resolution. But along with the requirement on the resolution of the display device being higher, the RG/BG sub-pixel arrangement mode also faces great challenge. In order to achieve the objective of improving the resolution of the display device, the number of the sub-pixels must be increased. Thus, the display device will have large difficulty in manufacturing process and suffers from high cost.